


Howw to Wwin Enemies an' Influence People [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Covalent Bonds [PODFIC] [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Impressions, Future Fic, Gen, ITPE 2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Trollstuck, Violence, social heirarchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13052820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: You gotta introduce yourself juuuuust right when meetin' your new fleetside peers.--Post-game, every single player ends up bundled off to Alternia.





	Howw to Wwin Enemies an' Influence People [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hananobira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Howw to Wwin Enemies an' Influence People](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738737) by [Asuka Kureru (Askerian)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askerian/pseuds/Asuka%20Kureru). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds/Howw%20to%20Wwin%20Enemies%20an'%20Influence%20People.mp3) | 10:01 | 7.4 MB  
---|---|---  
[Series Podbook 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Homestuck/Covalent%20Bonds%20\(round%202\).m4b) | 1:10:53 | 33.2 MB  
  
### Music

 _The Alpha and Omega_ from Xenogears Light

### Art

 **Art** : [Homestuck Trolls & Kids Seamless Fabric Pattern by Ladyboots](http://www.spoonflower.com/fabric/3369336-homestuck-trolls-kids-seamless-by-ladyboots)

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
